openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
Frequently asked Questions about Open Arena What is OpenArena? OpenArena is an open-source content package for Quake III Arena licensed under the GPL, effectively creating a free stand-alone game. You do not need Quake III Arena to play this game. Where can I find it? *the website *the wiki What are the system requirements? These are the minimum: * Pentium II 233MHz / AMD K6-2 300MHz or equally powerful processor * 64MB of system memory * OpenGL supported video card with 16MB of video memory. (Voodoo Banshee, TNT and up) * 50MB of hard drive space The game in theory can run on Pentium 100's with a Voodoo2, but don't expect much performance over 20fps and the loading time to be less than a minute. How can I use maps, models, mods made for Quake 3 Arena? The installation is nearly the same as in Q3A. Simply copy the .pk3 files (of the map/model/etc) in your OpenArena/oabase/ directory. Mods need a subfolder at OpenArena/ instead of "Quake 3 Arena/". How can I contribute? You can post it on the Development forum, and i'll integrate it into OpenArena. It is also possible to use Subversion: svn://planetgargoyle.com:3501 Anything I need to know before I contribute? :The art direction of Open Arena is about "double" as Quake III Arena: :* double texture resolution, i.e. 512x512 as opposed to a 256x256 :* double the polycount of models, instead of 700-900 you'll have 1200-2000 poly players :* Sound is probably mixed in 44khz rather than 22khz, but I dunno about that as 44khz seems to crash Q3A at this moment :Hopefully the detail should still be scalable with texture resolution and LoD's for slower computers (read: my p100 with voodoo2) :Concepts would be loose, so don't expect a remake of Klesk in his original Klesk form, or any direct remakes of any map/weapon/model. :Don't forget this project needs open content! So don't add anything that is already copyrighted (like content from commercial games). Your contribution must be licensed under the GNU General Public License (GPL) How do I export md3s in Blender? :You can use the script found here. A few notes :* All scripts must be copied to the scripts folder :* To export an animated md3 you MUST load the md3 export script in the text editor then run it. Also you must select the last frame of animation your model has too :* Tags are made from empties. :* Work with your objects in 0,0,0 origin as much as possible. Moving them will cause the tags to be misaligned in export. Where are the bots? There are now bots in OpenArena Version 0.6. Please upgrade. This game is too violent i mean bloody stuff and body meat pieces flying i can't watch :\ Type this in the console (pull it down with the ~ key): /com_blood 0 HEY I recognize some of these maps from... Quake! They are probably direct conversions of the .MAP files released under GNU GPL v2 by John Romero in October 2006. http://rome.ro/2006_10_01_archive.html I need a special video resolution (1920x1080 - full HD anyone?) Type the following in console (or edit q3config.cfg) : r_customwidth 1280 r_customheight 800 r_mode -1 Then, only if you are using the console : vid_restart Troubleshooting Questions The game crashed, and it left my screen too bright! You can try solving this by using LordHavoc's setgamma tool to reset the brightness to normal. You can find it here It does not start at all, no error message either. Windows: I saw a gray flash into white on my screen, then it quit Install OpenAL libraries (libopenal0 for linux iirc, for windows you go to the openal site and download the installer.) Messages are overflowing in my console and they're about bots ! Try typing : seta bot_enable 0 And restart the level. There are no servers in the server list! Maybe because there are no servers running? ;) There IS a master server, but in this early stage of development it's generally not popular. If there are any servers listed here and you do not see any in the server list in the game, you may need to configure certain firewall settings to allow OpenArena. And no, you won't be able to join many of the Q3A servers, because of the following factors: * Pure servers that rely on unmodified QUAKE III ARENA pk3 files that are not Free Software * CD key authentication with clients. * Punkbuster enabled. OA will never support punkbuster. The game isn't as pretty as the screenshots :( I enabled some extra detail settings in the console that isn't available in the menu: * r_ext_texture_filter_anisotropic 4 - Enables anistropic filter. It's VERY noticable if you use high resolutions and view detailed characters (especially Kyonshi). Makes things a lot less blurry. * r_flares 1 - Enables flares, which glow around map's light sources. Maps NOT compiled with q3map2 may have flares. (dm6ish and kaos are good examples of this) * cg_shadows 2 - Enables stencil shadows, though they do not render for more complex models. r_stencilBits may need to be set to 24 or 32 for it to show up properly. * r_detailTextures 1 - Enables detail texturing, which scatter maps and such adding a convincing texture effect to rid some of the filtering blur. This is usually enabled by default, but for some odd reason you don't have it set to 1, set it to 1. Be warned that these options require a much beefier system with a fourth-generation video card (Geforce, Radeon) to run well. I get the error message "could not load OpenGL subsystem" *be sure you installed your video card driver correctly *some current settings in OpenArena may be incompatible with your graphics card. Make a backup of the file q3config.cfg and delete it in your OpenArena folder. I have no 3D card / No OpenGL acceleration! Try running the game with this added in the command line: +set r_allowSoftwareGL 1 +set r_mode 0 +set r_lodbias 4 +set r_textureMode GL_NEAREST_MIPMAP_NEAREST +set r_picmip 2 +set r_vertexLight 1 Beware, it'll require some beefy processor for it to be playable though Category:Manual